


No Hablo Español

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [24]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Abuse of Foreign Language, Gen, Humor, Post-Anime, Post-Coma Knives, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash had seen some strange things before in his lifetime, but this one was definitely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hablo Español

Vash had seen some strange things before in his lifetime, but this one was definitely new. 

“¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¡Contésteme!”

Knives had just woken up from his coma and was speaking rapidly. In Spanish.

“He’s been asleep for a while…” Milly said. “Maybe he’s confused?”

“This is WAY beyond confused,” Meryl retorted. “He’s speaking a whole other language!” 

“¡Hermano!” Knives hollered, pointing a finger distinctly at Vash. “¿Usted me tira otra vez, usted no? ¿usted no?!”

Vash just stared and blinked at his brother. Then he stared at the Insurance girls. Meryl and Milly stared at Vash. Then all three stared at Knives. Knives gave them his best murderous glare. 

Awkward silence.

Vash raised his hand tentatively. “¿Hola?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s what Knives is saying: “Where am I? Who are they? (Meaning the girls) Answer me! Brother! You shot me again, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!” I used a translation website, so any abuse of Spanish is entirely my fault.


End file.
